


Tom, Draco, Harry. What could go wrong?

by AlexConrad737



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Bottom Harry, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, Good Tom Riddle, Hair-pulling, Healer Draco Malfoy, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, Idiots in Love, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Mutual Pining, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Harry Potter, POV Tom Riddle, Panty Kink, Pining, Pining Draco Malfoy, Pining Harry Potter, Possessive Tom, Power Bottom Draco Malfoy, Power Bottom Harry Potter, Powerful Harry, Pre-Hogwarts, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sane Tom Riddle, Slytherin Harry Potter, Spanking, Teen Romance, Teenage Tom Riddle, Time Shenanigans, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Tom Riddle is Not Voldemort, Top Tom Riddle, Underage Sex, Veela Draco Malfoy, tomarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexConrad737/pseuds/AlexConrad737
Summary: Draco and Harry are best friends, but they soon find themselves lost in 1943. Changing their identities to fit in and attend Hogwarts in order to get home. They soon meet Tom Riddle, The Dark Lord himself, or is he? Will, they finally find out what changed in him? Or will something else come on this chance interaction?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Draco Malfoy/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 17
Kudos: 187
Collections: Time Travel and World Travel





	1. Chapter 1

Warning!- Drarry, Tomarry, my own personal ship Tomaco Bashing on Dumbledor and Snape, maybe others. This is also an AU where Draco Malfoy actually managed to befriend Harry and helps him in the Department of mysteries. Look, I think Draco deserves better so sue me. This takes place during harry's fifth year.

I stared at the date in disbelief: 1944...How did this happen?

I remembered running through the Department of Mysteries...magical objects falling from shelves around us...a glint of gold...and an explosion. Then nothing. I don't remember how I got here, I just woke up and wandered around the Department before finding my way out. I used the invisibility cloak so I wouldn't be spotted after finding everything different then how I remember the Department and the Ministry itself being. Only after stumbling across The Daily Prophet did I realize what happen. That glint of gold must have been a time turner, and extremely powerful one if it took me back this far...But how to get back? I couldn't just go to the Ministry, they'll think I'm crazy...I made my way back to the Department of Mysteries in case I could find anything that could help.

Unless I find a way home myself? I'm Harry Potter, I've done worse, even though I have no idea where to look, "Wait. What does Hermione do?"

"Isn't she always in that Library?" I spun around and grinned despite the grim look on Draco's face. He looked ragged, with messy hair and torn clothes. Made me think about how bad I looked.

"You're here too? Anyone else?" He shook his head, "Well this is the worst. Any ideas on what to do?" I shared my previous thoughts on our predicament, detailing more issues with any other plans I had come up with. Draco looked thoughtful the entire time I spoke, only making small comments here and there. I expected him to freak out at some point, but he must have while I was gone. He had tear streaks on his face and red-rimmed eyes.

When I finished he nodded, "I know a place through my father in Knockturn Alley that can give us fake identities, that way we might be able to get into Hogwarts and use their library and Room of Requirement. I'm sure the room can give us more books should we need them or, at the very least, give up a quiet place to study and read."

I smiled at him, "We'll need a back story."

"And maybe change how we look so we don't resemble our grandparents that go there," I nodded in agreement as he sighed, "I can make my hair blonde, well darker I mean, and you can keep yours but maybe change your eye color?"

I felt confused, "Why not change my hair?"

Draco flushed, "I just don't think you could pull off blonde hair." I laughed as he look away in embarrassment. After a few minutes of planning we got to work. Draco did most of the work, since he was better at transfiguration then I was. He lengthened his hair till it reached past him ears and darkened the color to a dirty blonde. Ultimately we decided to lighten up my hair and give it a hue of light browns throughout, while doing the same to his only instead giving it a reddish tint. When we were finished Draco had strawberry dirty blonde hair and I had very dark dirty blonde hair, and he changed his eyes to a light brown. With the added freckles to Draco's face we finished. At first I was worried about our underage age magic being detected until Draco told me of the magical wards protecting this Department. We couldn't do magic outside of here, but inside we could.

He stared at me for a minute before speaking, "We need to get rid of your glasses."

I felt shocked and yet I understood where he was coming from, "Are you sure I can't just get different glasses?"

"No, I'll fix your eyesight. We need to change ourselves as much as possible in little ways, that way we stay ourselves without changing too much. I'm sorry." I shook the apology off, but still felt unsettled. After a while of aimless silence I gave him the go ahead. The sensation felt painful, but not overly so. Although it still made my eyes water while I swore. Draco laughed more then I've ever heard from him, making me laugh too. It felt good to laugh, the whole incident still hadn't fully sunk in. It left me feeling numb and sad. Although we did't talk about it yet, I could tell we both felt the weight of our situation. Far from home and seemingly nowhere to go...couple of dumb kids who used to hate each other...Merlin this sucks.

After a few minutes we left, under the cloak of course, and headed towards Knockturn Alley. After arriving I remembered how much I hated the place, it was so dark and gave off evil vibes. Draco also looked uncomfortable, but kept it hidden well. Although we had only become friends the year before, I had gotten pretty good at seeing past his mask. We headed into an old shop, the man at the counter looked more like a living corpse then anything else. Draco sneered at him to assert him position and leisurely walked up to the counter, "We need new identities, how much?" The man smiled creepily, making me more nervous then ever.

"Well," He had a raspy voice, "What can you offer?" Draco muttered and passed him a magical object we stole from a women a few doors down. The object itself made the air cold at its reveal. The man inspected it and his smile began to grow, "I'll accept. Now, do you have wands? Good, good. You have any specifics you want to include? Speak now." I let Draco handle the story, he was better at this then I was. As they worked I looked around the shop in nervous wonder. The place was filled with strange objects, some seemed innocent while others made me wish to never come back. I hoped we never will.

Before I knew it Draco was rushing me out, apparently having just finished. He gave me my paperwork and I smiled, at least he was nice about the names. For himself he went with Drake Pond, and for me he gave me Hadrian. My last name was Albott? I looked at him in question, but when he refused to look at me I was forced to keep quiet until we were out of sight. Turns out that over the next few months he refused to answer any questions regarding the last name. We ended up moving into an Inn and got several jobs to pay for rent. A few weeks before the Hogwarts term started we got our letters.

Draco walked in early one morning and grinned at me, his face lit up and the letters in his hands, "We got them! Our letters!"

I chuckled, "I can see that, how will you sit down so we can look at them?" We read through them separately while drinking our tea, "We have to show up to school early? I mean I get that we're technically transfers, but come on!"

Draco didn't look amused, "Deal with it Potter," I knew he was serious at the sound of my last name, "We will go through any obstacle to get home, that means we show up early. What I'm more worried about is paying for all of our supplies. I've been sazing money but I'm not sure if it'll be enough."

"We'll make do, and besides," He looked at me in despair, "I'm sure they'll help us out after finding out about our story, right?" Draco nodded, a small glimmer of hope in his eyes. We went out the next day to get supplies, we thankfully had just enough for everything after calculating it all out. Draco looked much more happy then I've seen him in a while. He looked, well...fit in muggle clothes. He wore dark green high waisted dress pants, a black belt, and a short sleeved white collared shirt. I wore the same thing, except for the color scheme being red, black, with a simple white t-shirt. He smiled more, making me blush each time. I can't figure out why though...

As we walked around I spotted a boy who I felt that I knew from somewhere. As he drew closer I began to realize where. It was him, Tom Riddle! He looked the same as when I last saw him, the same curly black hair, dark brown eyes, strong jaw, and fierce features. Looks even more handsome then I remember...I shook the thought off and dragged Draco into a side alley.

Draco began to protect before I slammed my hand over his mouth, "Shhh! Remember how I told you about Riddle from our second year? Not only are we the same age as our grandparents, but the same age as Tom Riddle!" Draco's eyes widened, fear gripping them, "We'll be fine, he's not Voldemort yet, and he hasn't killed anyone as far as I know. He's just a student. But we need to be careful" I let him go and stepped back.

He dragged in air heavily as he spoke, "This sucks so bad Harry! What are we going to do?" I shrugged, putting my hand over his. He calmed down enough to continue walking. We tried to avoid Riddle as much as possible, but that soon turned out to be futile. We ended up running into him, literally. While Riddle and I managed to stay standing, Draco fell to the ground hard. His lithe, small frame seemed to take the sudden impact hard. I panicked and started to help him up, only to get beat to the punch by Riddle.

He smoothly crouched down and smirked at Draco, "I do so apologize, let me help you up." Draco blushed and numbly took the hand, apparently not feeling the need to object. I gaped as Riddle brushed the dirt off of Draco's chest and give a faint smile at us, "So what are you doing here? I haven't seen you around before."

Draco managed to speak first, "Buying book for Hogwarts..." Riddles eyes widened slightly before he composed himself.

"Don't suppose you've been to Hogwarts before? Are you transfers then?"

"Yeah, we just got our letter a few days ago. Any tips?" Although I didn't mean to, my words came out more hostile then I wanted. With a look from Draco I knew it was noticeable.

Riddle chuckled at me, "What are your names? Mine is Tom Riddle, a Slytherin Prefect at Hogwarts."

Draco smoothly stepped in to save my ass, "I'm Drake Pond, this is Hadrian Albott. Pleased to meet you, Riddle. Now we uh- we have to leave now." Riddle chuckled again as a flustered Draco dragged me off. We both seem to do that a lot.

So, first chapter what did you think?


	2. 2

And we're back again, hello nice to see ya'll whether it be again or just now. I hope you guys like this, I worked really hard to make sure that their first day is the absolute best!

Draco's POV:

When I thought back on when we ran into Riddle(more like he knocked me over but whatever) the more I realized a few unfortunate things about myself. 1: I seem to be little too much into guys. 2:I have a things for ravens. 3: I want to strangle both Riddle and Harry.

While Riddle is well, Riddle, Harry has been looking too much into that incident for my taste. He's been going on and on about how weird that was and how he seemed too friendly to me or whatever. Ugh. It wasn't like it should matter so much to him, not this much at least. That was besides the point I suppose, although it wasn't like there was much else to think about or do. In a few hours we were supposed to head over to Hogwarts, showing up the morning of the feast when everyone would arrive later that night. I guess I could be sleeping, but my mind wouldn't shut off. It happens from time to time, if time to time meant every night for the past 2 years. Ever since Who-Know-Who's return I've been on edge. Since my family was one of the most involved Death Eaters our house has been used for meetings. As much as I've tried to hide myself away from them, they kept finding ways to draw me downstairs and into their meetings.

Only Harry seemed to understand, everyone else was too suspicious of me. Well the Twins aren't, but nobody listened to them. It's been nice, having three friends that actually care about me, Crabbe and Goyle never did and proved that time and time again. Sure I wasn't nice to them often, but who would be if they report everything to their fathers who report back to my own? Pansey didn't count either, her presence was a true annoyance. Always hanging around me, attempting to get my attention at every opportunity. I think she might like me, in a romantic sense that is. What a disgusting notion.

Harry and the Twins were not even comparable to them. Harry was kind and understanding, telling me the truth at all times. The Twins found new ways to make me laugh, and made me feel like their little brother at times. Sure Ron hated me, but even Mrs. Wealsey seemed to find me decent enough. Her husband was the same as Ron, but that was no surprise given that him and my father were always at odds. I felt grateful that Harry saw my heightened arrogance for what it was during our 4th year. Fear and pain. He had found me crying in the Moaning Mrtyle bathroom after You-Know-Who was finally resurrected. He listened and even understood.

I could barely see through the tears, but Potter seemed to listen without judgment. After a few minutes I finally broke down, my sorrow too much for me at that moment. I told him of all my father had done, and what he was going to do again. I told him of my fears and that I didn't want that life. I've never wanted the life that was bestowed upon me at birth. All the hate, all the secrets, all the names and titles, all the fear and pain. I hated being a Malfoy, more then my father hated muggleborns. I told him of my father always resenting my inability to want to be like him. I didn't hate muggleborns, nor did I put blood purity above all else. You can't help how you're born, right?

Potter listened to it all, and seemed to be at a lose for words. I watched quietly as Potter nodded and stood up. He held out his hand, "You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." I was stunned to hear the same words I spoke to him all those years ago spoken back to me with such determination.

I chuckled in embarrassment and turned my head away, "Merlin I can't believe I said that. How distasteful, huh?"

Potter laughed and practically shoved his extended hand in my face, "Well I at least gave you answer, care to return the favor?"

I smiled and took his hand, "I would love the help, Potter."

"Harry."

"H-Harry..."

I've relived that moment over and over again in my head since it happened. Almost to the point of fantasizing. Being stuck in this time just means that I get to spend more time with Harry without having to share him like before.

I began to see changes in Harry since we arrived here. Little ones at first, I barely even noticed, until I noticed him begin to act like a different person. Or at least more cautious, more aware. It was alarming to say the very least. Harry Potter finally acting as though he wasn't clueless? I almost couldn't believe my own eyes at times.

The sudden thought of him becoming more and more like that hit me hard. Might be better not to think for a while. I sat up slowly and stood up, walking out of my room and into the kitchen. A quick glance at the clock made me realize just what time it was, nearly 5:00. Since we needed to be there in two hours I should start getting ready. Harry never really spent much time getting ready in the morning, he was more the roll out of bed and maybe even take a shower type. I was much more complicated with my morning routine. The first step was a shower, both shampoo as well as conditioner. After washing my body I get out, brush my hair, part it almost in the center but slightly off to the left side, and the put some product in. When I finished the next step was an outfit. Fairly easy, but I added a necklace to the school uniform. Harry had some money left over so he bought me a silver necklace. It was breathtaking, but simple. The chain was simple, and the pendant was of a heart shaped locket. Inside there was nothing, he had no pictures and told me he figured it would be good for any new memories that I may want to remember when we got back home.

I smiled in the mirror, admiring it on me. I tore my eyes away from the pendant only to flip my tie over the heart. I left only the chain showing, prying eyes didn't need to see that was something I was positive about. When I walked out Harry was already making breakfast, "That smells wonderful, Harry, will you finally tell me where you learned to cook?"

Harry grinned, "I cooked breakfast for my Aunt and Uncle all the time, so I should be at least ok at it, right?" I nodded and gave my appreciation as he handed me a plate.

Harry started walking towards the bathroom, "Won't you be eating with me?"

"I already ate, don't want to be late. I know you'd hate that." My mouth felt dry as I watched him close the door, the shower turning on. Get yourself together...

When we arrived the headmaster, who looked like a downright fool mind you, welcomed us with open arms. Since the first years were doing their sorting that night, we'd do ours in the office and it would be announced that night. As Harry and I both looked at each other we realized, we never thought about what house we would be in. Slight panic and nausea hit me as harry sat on the chair first. I watched in anticipation, ready to hear the word Griffindor echo in the room. I wasn't fir for any house but Slytherin, the other houses would never truly be a place where I could belong. Harry and I would be separated, and it would be all my fault.

"Better be...SLYTHERIN!" I watched as Harry gave a grim expression and I knew what he had done. He asked the hat to be placed there. All for me...

After I was sorted, into Slytherin of course, we were given our robes, "Now boys, I had the prefects ready for when you were sorted. That way you could be shown around and taught the ropes, if you will. Since Slytherin was the unanimous house given by the hat, the Slytherin Prefect will be arriving shortly. His name is," The flame of the large fireplace shot up to reveal the one boy both were dreading to see again, "Ah yes, Tom Riddle, there you are. I was wondering if you had not gotten my message." The headmaster clapped him on the back and chortled.

Riddle looked at us and smirked, "My apologies, headmaster, I did have to travel to the Ministry after all. Besides, I'm sure Albott and Pond needed some time to adjust." I saw Harry starting to glare at him in anger, making me slap his arm in protest. He looked up at me with a look of apology and slight betrayal. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Riddle. He smirked again, his dark eyes piercing my very core. I blushed and looked away.

The headmaster grinned, "Yes yes, of course of course. You're here now and that's what matters, eh? Now, please show the boys around the school and answer any questions they may have. I'll see you this evening!" We followed Riddle down the steps and then down the hall. We remained quiet, not wanting to break the silence.

Riddle cleared his throat after a second, "So, that was the headmasters office. I show you the library and then the dining hall, those should be first," I smiled gratefully at him, smiling wider when he gave an amused look back, "So why are you transferring to Hogwarts? We've had some others in the past few years, ever since the war started, and I can only assume it's the same reasons?"

I spoke before Harry could ruin everything, "Possibly, there was an attack on our village and our families didn't survive. Our parents were best friends, so they sent us here together."

Riddle tsked at the story, "How tragic, and yet you don't seem too upset." His calculating eyes narrowed at us, obviously suspicious of us.

Harry rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Hard to be upset when your parents are horrible people." I knew in that moment he was thinking of his Aunt and Uncle, not of his real parents. I was sad to think his statement was all too true. At least for me, would I truly be upset of my parents died? My mother, yes, but my father? I wasn't too sure.

Riddle agreed with the statement and didn't ask for more details. The rest of the tour went as expected. Harry and Riddle annoying each other, although Riddle was much more discreet about it, and Riddle making me blush at every opportunity. I was stuck with a bunch of idiots for the day it seemed.


	3. 3

I desperately felt the need to roll my eyes. The absolute absurdity of the scene happening before me was almost too much to handle. Harry, after being antagonized by Riddle, had suddenly punched him. Before long both boys were on the ground, Harry with pure fury in his eyes and Riddle with a little too much glee in his. After a few moments with some frankly childish remarks from both I had had enough, "Levicorpus." Harry and Riddle were suspended in the air by their ankles, "You both should be utterly ashamed of yourselves. What a very muggle-like display," I let the spell go, dropping them without warning, "Now, go clean yourselves up. If I hear one sly comment or if you even look at each other wrong I will send you to the hospital wing, the both of you."

Harry glared half heartedly, while Riddle just looked at the ground in embarrassment. As I waited I let myself grin, it felt good to be somewhere so familiar. Hogwarts had always been a safe place for me, a place where I could get away from my parents and the deatheaters and be with my friends. Sure, most of them were only nice to please Harry, but I never felt like I was in danger. I wish I would pop off to the astronomy tower. It was somewhere Harry and I hung around to get away. It became our place, and it was always there whenever I woke up from nightmares or felt like my world was ending. Even if Harry wasn't there, it was a very comforting place. I needed that comfort, I have since we landed here.

The sudden voice shocked me, "You look better here." I spun around only to see Harry, standing with a fond smile on his face.

I righted myself. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Harry shrugged, "You've been on edge since we got here, this is the first time I've seen you as ease. Why, if you're ok with telling me, did you decide on that look? The longer hair, the freckles, the eyes?"

I had been dreading this question, "Um well, mostly I've just always liked the look. Plus I, well I had always liked the Weasleys. Their hair was just a physical representation of who they are. Hard working and caring people. A little wild, but beautiful all the same."

Harry smiled again, "Really? Well I really like it. I forgot to tell you, but you look more like who you really are underneath all those Malfoy traits you had. You look pretty." I looked at him wide eyed in silence until Riddle walked out.

He looked impeccable, far better than Harry. He must have used a spell, unlike Harry who looked like he had just brushed himself off, "Well, I do apologize for my lack of thought. How do I look now?" He spread his arms at his sides to show himself off.

While I thought he looked hot I couldn't say that, "Like you just snogged the floor. Let's go." I turned on my heel to walk down the hall. Both boys followed me in silence. It felt good, stunning Riddle into silence. Even better Harry was finally not trying to pick a fight with him. I went back into the library, intent on reading before the feast started. I sat down on one of the recliners and pulled out my book. It was a muggle book, Ender's Game. (I know it didn't come out till later but I love the book so sue me)

Riddle and Harry sat at a table nearby. Riddle gave me a strange look when he read the title, "Why are you reading a muggle book?"

I didn't even glance up, "I happen to enjoy the author. So far I am not disappointed." I left it at that, as did Riddle. Hermione had been the one to introduce me to muggle books, including this one. She had said I needed to be exposed to something other than "all that pureblood nonsense". She was right, this allowed me the chance to get to know muggles better than I had before. This book was one I especially enjoyed.

Ender's fight for survival and his stubborn determination was something I could relate to. His cold exterior never stopped him from making connections, and that gave me hope. He was trained to hate and fight, and yet he chose his own path as best he could. He did what was not only best for him, but best for his sister. He thought beyond himself, despite how hopeless his own situation was. It was how I based my own life. My loyalty and my devotion was my own to control and hand out. It truly was an inspired work of fiction.

It was a shame the wizarding world didn't place much value in muggles. Their literature and their inventions were truly splendid. Once I actually took a look, Mr. Weasley's obsession with the muggles was understandable. If more wizards and witches took a longer look Mr. Weasley's obsession would become an epidemic. If only they would open their eyes and see the truth. Alas, that would never happen.

When I looked up the sight left me breathless. Harry had fallen asleep, which was extremely cute, and Riddle had taken to staring at me. While it was rude, and maybe a little creepy if I looked more into it, I couldn't help but feel attraction. It was a confusing mess, being attracted to two boys who hated each other. Perhaps they were too different, or too similar. Yes, similar. That was the most likely of the two. Both were passionate and were very powerful. I could clearly see that even in their personalities they had similar traits, even though they acted completely different at times. Which was true, they were very different. Harry was kind and hardheaded even in his best moments. Riddle was cunning and always seemed to think with a clear head, unless Harry provoked him it seemed.

I broke the staring contest easily, "Do you have a problem with my choice of book?" I glared at him in disdain.

Riddle looked a bit taken aback, but managed to hide it well enough, "Not at all, Pond, I do however have some questions. You are very intriguing." He tucked a hand under his chin, looking every bit the heir of Slytherin he was. He acted with the poise of a trained pureblood, and yet he wasn't. I wondered then how he fared in Slytherin being a halfblood. Sure, there are far more halfbloods then anything else so it would make sense that we had a multitude in Slytherin. However, the purebloods can be extremely hateful towards these Slytherins. We have a degree of loyalty to each other, but Slytherins will believe what they will and are willing to stab each other in the back if it suited them.

I pretended to think over his question, "Then ask away, although I don't know what you are trying to accomplish here. You appear to want to 'get to know me' and yet you have insulted me and keep getting into fights with my friend." Not the best way to phrase it, but I digress.

He stiffened up slightly, "Albott did his fair share of provoking," I waved the comment off, "Besides, I never meant to insult you. I'll start off with something easy. Are you romantically involved?"

Was he hitting on me? The gleam in his eye told me he was joking, but the tone made me pause. I blushed and answered quickly, "N-Not really. Why would you ask that?" That stupid voice really did something to me.

Riddle grinned, "Just messing around. Was Albott right? That you both hated your parents? Why is that, hard to believe someone could hate their own parents." I remembered something that Harry had told me. When he first met Riddle he had called his father a stupid muggle. Or something akin to that. What was truly hard to believe was how Riddle was acting almost normal. He's not even 17 yet, so I supposed even young dark lords have the right to be a kid.

I nodded, "Yes, he's correct. He had his own reasons. Mine are a bit more complicated. You see they practiced dark magic and were very interested in blood purity. They're descendants of a very old branch of pure bloods. They were cast out, but managed to retain their blood purity. I have no idea what family or if that family even still exists. Long story short they were never very nice people. My mother was kind enough, but went along with my father. And him, well he loved to show me just how much of a disappointment I was to him. There's more, but that is the gist of it." I smiled bitterly. Sure the story about blood purity was fake, but everything else was not. It still hurt to remember.

Riddle was obviously taken aback, "that's incredible. Almost too much to even believe." He looked suspicious, which was something I had to rectify.

I shrugged slightly, "Believe what you will. I'm not exactly here to please you and curb your every desire, now am I?" He looked satisfied for now, and more than that he looked further intrigued.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry It's so short! I'm back in school and haven't had much time to work on this series.

I cringed internally as the bumbling fool of a headmaster called our names and placed us in front of the whole student body. It was upsetting to think all eyes were on me, before I had the Malfoy name behind me so I never had to worry. Now I do, even though I could prove I was pureblood it still wouldn’t save me if anything were to happen. From what I remember there are certain people I had to watch out for, especially for Harry’s sake. 

We sat down at the very end, hoping to stay away from people but to no avail, “Well you two seem to be the talk of the town!” I looked over to see who had sat down only to find a younger version of my father staring back at me, this must be Abraxas Malfoy. Harry looked bewildered.

He narrowed his eyes at the blonde, “Malfoy?” I froze, barely able to hide my reaction, and wondered how he would react. 

Malfoy grinned and waved his hand, “Ah yes, my reputation precedes me!” He laughed and continued to fill up his plate, only to have it stolen by a young woman with barely tamed, black hair and calculating eyes. 

She smirked and handed him her empty plate, “Why thank you, Abraxas, how did you know all of my favourite foods?” She grinned as he started to yell at her.

“There are rules you know! Without them society as we know it will fall into ruin, damning us to hell on Earth! How dare you forsake the basic dignity…” He continued to wave his arms and yell at her, only for her to wave her wand to silence him. He froze and started to panic. As the situation became more and more extreme I really couldn’t keep my laughter in. I started to laugh almost uncontrollably. It reminded me of when I would watch the Weasley’s interact with each other. They fought like this often, and it had never failed to bring a smile to my face. 

“It’s nice to hear you laugh, Pond.” I stopped laughing and looked up only to find Riddle smirking at me. He looked like pure sex, just dripping with it. His hair looked tousled and his eyes were so dark, staring at me with such force and something akin to lust. Almost like a deep, primal need.

I shook it off and narrowed my eyes, “Really? Well when you look like you do how could I not?” I went back to my plate and glanced at Harry. It was his turn to laugh I guessed.

  
He grinned at me, “Seems like they like you enough. Especially Malfoy.” I looked over to where he was gesturing and nearly choked. Abraxas had taken to staring at me, much in the same way Riddle had, but with many differences. Instead of it being alluring it made me feel sick, and his sex appeal was nothing compared to Riddle’s. Although maybe I was biased since he is my grandfather and I’ve hated Malfoy traits for years. I glared at him, telling him to back off only for him to smirk and look at me suggestively. I rolled my eyes in response. How is it that I have not only attracted the attention of the young Voldemort himself, but from my grandfather as well? I couldn’t wait till we were able to go back to our dorms. Or rather, go to our  _ new  _ dorms. Finally Harry would see the beauty and comfort of the Slytherin dorms! The dark greens and the tapestries as well as the atmosphere was a very comforting experience to any student here at Hogwarts. One that I was very willing to participate in again.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco gets more than what he bargained for. WARNING: SMUT.

I frowned, glaring at the ground as I attempted not to scream. I was put in a dorm with Harry, thankfully, as well as Riddle and Abraxas. This year was going to be absolute torture if my luck keeps this shit up. I unfolded my arms and started to unpack with care. I didn’t much, and nor did Harry, and so I cared about everything that I owned. I kept most of my books in my trunk and put some in my bag. I put the rest, my favourites, on the nightstand and put the trunk away. The clothes I kept in the trunk. Most of them were second-hand, but I made sure they were of quality. 

“Well, you unpacked fast.” I spun around only to find a smirking Riddle. He had already undressed, his pajamas silk and blood red. Much darker than the Gryffindor colors, almost a black. They looked good on him. Really good.

I rolled my eyes, “And? What of it?” I grabbed my nightclothes and headed to the bathroom. I preferred privacy over getting dressed in front of everyone. Especially since Abraxas is sharing a dorm with me. I'd rather not have my own great-grandfather flirting with me or staring at my ass.

Riddle had, apparently, decided to follow me, “What, don’t feel like putting on a show for me?” He said this so low, so close to my ear that no one must have heard it except me. I blushed heavily and practically ran to the bathroom. I slammed the door shut, hoping that the slam would drown out Riddle’s dark chuckling. When I stopped hearing ringing I quickly changed and went to wash my face and brush out my hair. The pants and shirt were old and were black with pastel yellow canary’s printed on them. They were cheap, so I couldn’t really complain. When I looked in the mirror I smiled, I didn’t look like much of a Malfoy anymore. My hair, not weighed down with product, looked soft, and bounced a little when I moved. I ran my fingers through my hair with a smile, I’ve never seen myself in my appearance before. I always saw too much of my father, but now I saw me, just me. It was a glorious feeling.

I stepped out feeling refreshed and lied down, tired from the day, and ready to sleep. I guess everyone else had different plans. 

Abraxas’s voice was the first heard, “I learned a new muggle game!” I could almost feel the sneers that must have followed. 

Riddle, who I could tell was smirking, only agreed, “I say we play, there’s no harm in a silly game. Besides,” I felt the space beside me dip a little, signaling Harry’s arrival, “If we don’t like it then at least we have more evidence of who is more superior, yes?” Everyone begrudgingly agreed and circled around Abraxas’s bed, which was unfortunately right next to mine. How typical, a muggle hater of-fucking-course. I never really cursed, not even to myself, but this all pushing me closer to the edge then I've ever felt before.

I cracked an eye open and glared at the side of the blonde's face as he spoke, “Ok, so it’s a little similar to something you’ve heard before. They call it ‘7 Minutes in Heaven’.” I quickly turned over, ignoring them as they went over the rules. The blush spread from my face to my chest, I’d heard of this game before from the Weasley’s. I never played, nor was I there when they did, because I could never be able to handle the embarrassment. The idea of getting paired up with multiple people was always a little to much of an exciting thought. Especially during the holidays when Bill and Charlie would come down. 

I frowned when the dip moved and Harry put his hand on my shoulder, didn’t he know I was trying to sleep? I could feel him lean forward towards my ear, “I’m not sure if you heard me, Pond, but I said you are playing with us so get up.” I yelped and jumped up, happy to be away from that nearly seductive voice. I could see Harry was still asleep in his bed, so it had been Riddle the entire time…

I blushed harder as everyone laughed at my reaction, “Thanks, but I would rather just sleep. It’s been a long day and-” Abraxas cut me off by grabbing me by the waist and carrying me over to the edge of my bed again. He set me down easily, as if I weighed nothing, “I can walk on my own you know! Now would you leave me alone, I do not wish to participate!” I went to turn again, only for Riddle to gently grab my chin and tilt it towards him. He didn’t say a word, merely stared into my eyes. The look he gave me told me to obey and left no room for argument. I tried to twist away, but I soon gave up.

He happily let me go and we turned back to the game. The other boys were snickering, Abraxas giving me a strange stare, and I knew I was in for a long night. A few of the other boys went first, the game took forever. When they left all we did was sit there and chat. Well they did, I just took out a book and read. Hopefully, everyone would get tired before it was my turn, “Well, well, well. Looks like we’re up, Pond.” Oh, Merlin. I looked up hesitantly and saw Riddle smirking. Oh shit. 

I blushed again and grinned at them, “We uh- we really don’t have to-” Riddle grabbed my wrist and dragged me off to the bathroom. As he locked the door I swallowed thickly. Maybe we would just stand here the whole time? I saw hoping that’d be the case. But my luck sucks.

Riddle (should I call him Tom now?) walked towards me calmly and smiled freely, “I was hoping it would be you, it was the only reason I even let them play that stupid muggle game.” He was much taller than me. I may be lanky and tall, but Tom towered over me. I felt so small and helpless, making me panic just a little. 

I backed up until I hit the counter and swore, “Why. Why go to all that trouble?” I hoped that I could stall him long enough until time ran out. 

Tom had gotten so close to me I could feel his breath on my face, “Because of this.” He grabbed my face with one hand, the other settled on the counter to cage me in, and closed his lips around my own. It was thrilling and terrifying all at the same time. It felt amazing, but I still felt fear. He kept kissing me, slowly working my mouth open with more skill than I would have ever thought he’d have. I moaned slightly as his tongue ran over mine. I felt a sharp twinge of embarrassment at it having come out high pitched and silly-sounding.

Tom pulled back slightly, his grin predatory, “Well aren’t you just full of surprises?” He moved his hand from my cheek only to grab a fistful of my hair and twist it painfully. I yelped and felt tears in my eyes as I tried to get him to let go. He chuckled darkly, “What? Does that hurt?”

I nodded as best I could, “Ye-yes, Tom, please-”

He twisted harder and threw me towards the ground. I fell on my back with a thud, barely having any time before Tom loomed over me, “I would prefer something a little more,  _ formal _ .” 

I froze, curiosity coursing through me, “Riddle?”

He just kept staring, “No, something much more formal than that. Come on, you’re so smart. Just think a little harder.” I could feel my cock strain through my pajama bottoms as he spoke in a condescending tone. I've never been this hard before. In fact, I can't remember the last time I had even gotten off. It had to have been a few years at least. I just never really felt the need to. Sure I would get hard from time to time, but it had never felt like this. 

I thought through what he had said only to come up with three options, “You don’t mean…” It was so hard to think through the fog that my erection caused me.

Tom grinned, seemingly delighted that I had figured it out, “Why yes, I do mean that. Say whichever one you are most comfortable with, but I do insist you say it now.” 

I gulped, racking my brain for a way out. Or for a way to choose which one I’ll say, “M-M….....Mas-Master?” I hoped desperately that it was the right one. I loved saying it, it felt so erotic and just _right_.

His eyes darkened and the smile fell away, “ _ Good boy _ .” Suddenly he was gone, and I was left panting on the ground alone. My cock had only become harder, and it almost hurt. Unsteadily I stood up and checked over myself in the mirror. I brushed my hair and washed my face again. I smoothed my shirt out, my palms steaming as they pressed the fabric smooth. I shook my hands to cool them off and left. I ignored the stares and whispers and just lied back down. I waved a hand and the curtains shut, sealing to keep out anyone unwanted. The sound muffled down till I could hear nothing and felt myself start to cry. It wasn’t because I hated the kiss, I rather liked it actually. No, I was crying because I wondered how Harry would feel when he found out. Would he understand that I liked them both? Or maybe he didn’t even like me and will be disgusted with me. Merlin, why does my life have to suck so much?

As I began to fall asleep my past started to swirl in front of me, sucking me in. Then everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this went a little fast but ah well. I want to introduce more characters and am willing to add some OC's. Just say what they look like (weight, height, eye color, and all that) and their personality. Include their ideal friend group, love interests, and house. Oh! And the age of course! Can't wait to see what you guys come up with.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Riddle start to get on the same page, while Draco reveals he is not ok.

**Harry POV**

  
  


I woke up with a start, something felt off. I have no idea what it could be, it wasn’t my scar….Draco! I leaped up and ran towards Draco’s bed to throw the curtains open only to be met with resistance. He must have used a spell, and now I couldn’t get them open! Using a spell was too risky, I had no idea if they would backfire or end up hurting Draco. 

“Albott?” For once I felt relieved to hear that damn silky voice.

I sounded on the verge of panic, “There’s something wrong with Draco, but I can’t get the curtains open!” I felt so lost and so so panicked.

Riddle quirked an eyebrow at me, “How do you know?” He took his wand out and began murmuring spells towards the bed. 

I watched in anticipation, barely registering the question, “I just know.” I ran as soon as the curtains opened to find Draco having a fit. He was bright pink, and covered in sweat. He kept thrashing around, whispering underneath his breath. Riddle looked just as taken aback, and neither of us knew what to do in that moment. That is until Draco said something to let us in on what was happening.

His face twisted, and heavy sobs wracked through his body, “N-N-NO! Father…...Father stop….IT HURTS! DAD STOP!” He was screaming now, his body turning in on itself as if in extreme pain. Heavy tears ran down his cheeks like a fountain.

He was having a, “Night terror. Help me wake him up gently, don’t be too rough.” I nodded and did as he directed. As soon as we touched him his eyes shot open and he sat up so quickly it almost scared us. His eyes held more terror than I had ever seen, especially from him. 

Riddle seemed to know exactly how to calm him down and had Draco coming back to reality within 10 minutes. Draco struggled to breathe properly, taking in large gulps of air as if this was his last chance to ever breathe again. Before I knew it I had tears running down my cheeks too, seeing someone who was usually so strong break in front of you was hard to watch.  _ Or maybe it’s just hard to watch someone you love to break. _ I ignored the voice and struggled to think of something to say, “Are you ok, Dra?” Despite how bad he looked Draco smiled a bit at the nickname. 

Riddle stared at both of us before using his wand to make Draco clean from the sweat. His skin looked normal now and his hair was fluffy again instead of matted to his forehead. His clothes were beyond anything a spell could do so I grabbed a pair of shorts and a shirt randomly, “Here, change. Might be more comfortable.” He took them with a slight smile and left. As he walked away I noticed just how skinny he was.  _ How can someone be so lanky and still have just a nice ass? _

I once again ignored the voice, even if it was a little harder this time around. I glanced over at Riddle and saw him looking in the same direction, “Hey, have some pride man. Draco’s not in the right state to handle you right now.” I crossed my arms and glared.

Riddle sighed and gave me a tired look, “Are you dating? If not then back off.” He sounded normal, and so far has been. This definitely was not Voldemort, not yet at least. Wait.

“Why hasn’t anyone woken up? Draco was screaming pretty loud.” 

The taller raven sighed yet again and held up his one, “I put a charm around this area, anyone outside of it will hear nothing,” Wow that sounded like something a paranoid person would do, “And why do you call him Draco? I believe he said his name was Drake?” I froze at the question, not knowing how to answer.

“My mother called me that when I was younger, guess Harry took to it,” I could feel that Riddle was as stunned as I was at the sight of Draco. The shirt was far too big on him, falling past his thighs. The shorts were shorter than the shirt, making it seem as though he wore nothing underneath. He looked breathtaking.  _ Totally fuckable, Harry Dear….  _ I couldn’t shake that comment, no matter how hard I tried, “Why are you two staring? I am completely fine, I was having a bad dream is all. No need to stare at me…” He looked mildly uncomfortable with all the attention he was getting, although he seemed to be almost preening.

Riddle licked his lips as his gaze traveled down Draco’s body, “Perhaps we should finish what we started,  _ my good boy _ .” The last words were alarming, sounding off warning bells in my head.

Draco blushed, turning a darker shade than I’ve ever seen from him, “I-I’m not sure what you mean, Riddle. Now goodnight to the both of you.” He ran to his bed and closed his curtains, not sealing them this time. We’d talk about it in the morning, I had a feeling Draco didn’t want to talk about it just yet. Riddle just chuckled at the response and turned to leave only for me to catch his arm. 

I growled at him, “What did you mean, what did you start with him?” I demanded the answers, silently praying that he would give in and tell me.

Riddle gave me a wide grin and leaned forward, “Would you like me to show you?” I shivered, hearing those same words spoken aloud was almost too much to bear. Riddle grabbed the hand holding him and threw me on my bed. I fell with a slight oof and practically yelped when Riddle climbed on top of me. I attempted to push him off, but he caught my wrists and pinned them above my head. 

“Riddle-” 

The other boy frowned and ground down into me causing me to gasp and choke on a moan, “I would prefer you call me something else. Take your pick: Sir, Daddy, or Master.” Thank Merlin he was so blunt or else I would have never even thought of those names, let alone suggest them. I considered kicking him or even spitting on him. Anything to get him to leave me alone. 

Almost as if sensing my thoughts he let one of my wrists go, only to catch it with the other, and grabbed my hair. He tugged my head back and repeated the choices. I swallowed any resistance I had been about to give and figured he’d get off me if I answered it, “Sir?” 

He just chuckled again and pulled back harder, making me bite my lip so hard it bled, “Be honest, or there will be consequences.” The tone made me shiver. 

How could anyone choose one? They were all degrading, but one did sound better than the others, “Dad-Daddy…” I looked away, my cheeks burning at the confession. The name must have turned him on because he growled and bit hard at my neck. I gasped, my pants becoming a little too tight. As he left bite marks he let go of my hair and twisted my right nipple. I fully moaned at that, the rough treatment of my buds only made my dick impossible to ignore. Subconsciously I rutted up against him and moaned again. I didn’t sound like a girl, but my moan wasn’t very deep either. It was almost just a breath laced with something else, but above all, it was a horrible sound. He let my abused nipple go and without warning started palming me through my pants.

I screeched at that, “Daddy!” He grinned down at me and pressed harder. I was close, so so close, “I need to- I ne- I need t- PLEASE.” 

Tom let me go suddenly and stood up. He stepped away until he was at his own bed, the charm going with him, leaving my pants audible. As I tried to slow my breathing Tom motioned for me to go to him. Without thinking I followed and enjoyed being enveloped in his charm, If you really want to cum,” He spread his legs and took on a domineering posture, “Then show me how a  _ good boy  _ pleases his daddy. On your knees.” I almost refused, but I had already come this far. I’m Harry Fucking Potter! I don’t let fear control me.

I steadied myself and got on my knee, he shook his head at me as if disappointed, “Use your words.”

I knew what he was asking for and he grinned when I did say it, “Yes, Daddy.” 

He pulled his long, thick cock from his pants and hit my face with it. I took it from him and darted my tongue across the head. I shivered again and started to take the head in my mouth. It felt heavy, but the feel and smell were intoxicating. Better than anything I had ever had in my mouth. I just did what I would want and twirled my tongue around the head, taking more and more into my mouth until I had gotten to the end. As I sucked him he grabbed my hair and started to thrust into my mouth. I gagged until I forced myself to relax. He was rough, much more than I had expected. 

He started trusting more sloppily, telling me he was close, “If you wish to cum, rut against my leg but do not use your hands. I do not want to punish you just yet.” I hesitated, but the need to cum was too much. As he fucked my mouth I started to rut against his leg like a dog. I cried from the humiliation and the rough treatment of my throat. When he growled and shoved my head all the way onto his cock I almost choked on his cum. He wouldn’t let me go, so I swallowed as best I could. As I tasted his cum I could feel that I was only two more ruts from cumming. I came with a cry, my hips sputtering and it left my body twitching. Tom finally let me go and pulled me up beside him on the bed. 

I felt so spent and so broken. I felt as though my skin was on fire, “Oh Harry, dear, it’s ok. There is no need for tears.” I hadn’t known I was crying, but knowing it only made me cry harder. He held me and stroked my hair in an effort to calm me down, “Shhhh, you are merely overstimulated. Focus on my breath, good boy.” I let myself be lulled to sleep by his breathing. 

Just as I felt sleep was about to overtake me Tom held me closer and whispered, “I’m so sorry Harry. I don’t mean to be so rough with you. I don’t know how else to go about this, liking people is just too hard. I don’t know what I’m doing. Please forgive me.” 

I smiled and murmured, “It’s ok, I liked it…” Before letting sleep finally overtake me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Merlin, that escalated quickly!


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco set ground rules.

_ The Aftermath. _

  
  


We never talked about what happened that morning, the idea of them having to calm me down last night felt too weird. So I acted as if nothing happened until Harry and I were in the astronomy tower, where I finally let down my guard. Harry seemed like he was bursting all day and I was sick of it, “Out with it, Potter.” I just raised an eyebrow when he attempted to deny it. 

Harry shrugged, “It’s not about the night terror, I figure you’ll talk about it when you’re ready.” he seemed so nervous it was strange.

It did, however, feel nice that he knew me that well, “Thank you, Harry, then what’s wrong with you? You seem off.” I turned to fully face him.

Harry blushed and screwed his eyes shut, “Riddle showed me what he did to you!” He blurted it all out in one go, so I almost didn’t hear him.

I paled, “He did? Wait, what do you mean showed you?” I was scared that Tom had hurt him, made him do something he didn’t want to. 

“He had me choose between these stupid names to call him and then had me suck him off. Don’t worry I ended up cumming too, so it’s not like I didn’t like it,” He got to cum and all I had gotten was one lousy erection? I had no idea why but that almost hurt to hear, “I mean sure, he could have been a little nicer, but I’m pretty sure he would have stopped had I said no. Come to think of it I never even thought of saying that, not once. I should have, but I really really liked it. Is there something wrong with me?” He looked so lost, like a little lamb facing an impassable storm. 

“If there’s something wrong with you then there’s something wrong with me too. I never really said stop, did I? I just think it all happened so fast, and who knows if he even likes us? Are we just conquests to him?” The image hurt so much to think about. Even if I had only met him a few weeks ago, at school I mean, I had really come to like him. He was deadly smart, keeping up with me easily. He wasn’t some emotionless robot who only used people. He was real, Tom had emotions and acted like a regular teenager. Well a regular teenager who we know is trying to become immortal, but other than that...

Harry drew his knees in on himself and frowned, “I don’t think that’s it. He thought I was asleep when he apologised. He said he doesn’t mean to be so mean but he doesn’t know how to show he likes someone any other way. He seemed so sad, maybe he just needs a little help.” 

The confession was a little hard to believe, but Harry wouldn’t lie, “So you’re saying you want to…”

Harry sighed, “I don’t know. I do know that I like him, and that I like you. He seems to like both of us, but what about you?” He gave me a hopeful look. 

It was a valid question, but….wait. He liked me? I felt my heart soar, “U-Um yeah it’s the same for uh, for me.” I blushed, looking away quickly to try and hide it.

The smile in Harry’s voice told me I failed, “So I guess we’re almost on the same page then, huh? Then we need to talk about what we’re going to say to Tom.” 

Again, it was a valid point, “Well, he needs to be a little nicer until we get to know him more. And we should, we should get to know him more. We should hang out and go on dates and have a chance, shouldn’t we? He was also kinda out of line before...We need to set up ground rules and a system so we’re all safe.” 

Harry grinned at the thought, “Yeah we should, but what do you mean until we get to know him more?”

I blushed even harder and stuttered out, “I-I-I just kinda- I kinda maybe liked what he did….” My voice trailed out towards the end, the words getting stuck in my throat. It felt strange to talk about this stuff openly.

Harry smirked and leaned forward, “Well I liked it too. Tom got us both separately, so we never got a chance at it. You want that chance now?” He leaned forward more until his lips were right next to mine. Without thinking about it too much I closed the gap. Our lips felt so perfect, as if they were made for each other. In that moment it didn't matter if liking Tom after what he did was probably wrong. It didn’t matter that we liked it. It didn’t matter that I felt guilt over it. It didn’t matter that Tom was worming his way into my heart and found a permanent place in there and refused to leave. I was kissing the boy of all my dreams for years. I had liked him for so long that now come to find out he liked me back. The boy I loved felt the same way and I had never felt better. 

Harry was the one to pull away first, his bright green eyes so loving. I climbed into his lap and started to kiss him again. We both sighed happily into the kiss, not wanting to pull away.

“Well would you look at this?” I yelped at the sudden voice and fell back off Harry’s lap. Harry was blushing heavily. We both looked over to find Tom smirking at us. 

In anger I got up and brushed myself off, “Merlin, how about a little privacy? First you manhandle me, and then Harry. Only with Harry you actually didn’t leave him when he got hard! You use us, and then this? Just how long were you there?” I huffed and started to gather up my bag. Harry looked shocked, while Tom just looked….I slowed down and stopped moving altogether. He looked so guilty. 

Tom looked at the ground, looking small for once, and spoke quietly, “I didn’t mean to-” 

“I know, but you can’t just manhandle someone to get your way, so why don’t you let us show you how to be in a real relationship?” Tom looked up, looking shocked at what I said. 

Harry smiled and continued, “Yeah, we both like you enough. Even if you are an annoying prick.” I laughed at that and we both looked at Tom.

Tom looked affronted by the comment but happy, “Fine. I suppose I can try it, if you promise that I can still touch you both like I did before. That’s something I can’t negotiate.”

Harry and I both looked at each other and shrugged. I smirked and started to stalk towards Tom, “You know, you really showed me what you were about. How about I show you a little of what I know?” While I hadn’t gotten off in years, I had made out with a lot of guys over the years. Mostly to curb the feeling of loneliness.

Tom looked scared when I reached him. I pulled out my wand and summoned a chair, pushing him gently onto it. I quickly straddled him, his hands coming up to rest on my hips gingerly. He seemed so scared, as if gentleness, or maybe him not being in control, terrified him more than anything. I leaned forward and gently pressed my lips onto his. To keep him from taking control I grabbed his hair with one hand and the back of his neck with the other. I swiped his bottom lip with my tongue seeking entrance. He granted it to me easily and I dove in, running my tongue over his teeth, his tongue, his gums. He whined underneath me, pushing up into me. He seemed almost starved for this, for something akin to love. I tightened my hold of his hair and held him in place, letting his mouth go to run my tongue over his neck. He let his head fall back with a content sigh, with only the hold I had on his hair keeping his head from hitting the back of the chair. I kissed over his neck and finally pulled back. He looked blissed out, pure happiness on his face. I smiled and got up.

He seemed to come back to himself enough to croke out, “That’s it?”  _ Cute. _

I could tell Harry was both aroused and trying to hold in laughter, “Harry calm yourself. And yes, Tom, that’s it. A little taste of what we want. I mean, we want everything else too, but that’s not going to be the entire relationship. After what you did we make the demands for now. And for now we are in control. We’ll teach you how to be gentle.” He looked confused, the expression extremely cute on his usually seductive face. 

The confusion only lasted for a few seconds before he stood abruptly, “Really? Two bottoms want to be in charge? I don’t need to be shown anythi-” 

“You made your demands, now we make ours. You took advantage of us, and while we liked it that can not happen again. At least without trust and rules. You don’t even know what too far for us is!” I narrowed my eyes and straightened my posture, using my training as a pureblood to look intimidating. I knew without a doubt that I not only looked intimidating, but I looked regal. 

Harry frowned, “Yeah he’s right, Riddle. My throat wasn’t the same for weeks! Not that I would say no to it in the future, it’s just that you assumed that I wanted it! It’s called content.”

“Consent, Harry.”

He turned red, “Yeah, right, that. Consent, that’s what I meant.” I shook my head as he looked down at the ground sheepishly. 

Tom nodded, seeming to understand, “I’m sorry. I just, I knew you felt the same way and I just went with that. I would never hurt you, not on purpose. Well, not hurt you in a bad sense.” We both went red at his words but nodded anyway.

“Hey, we’ll try and fix it. As long as you try too.” I grinned when Tom nodded. 

  
Although since we are from the future we’re messing with history. This might mean that Tom will never become Voldemort, Harry’s parents might not die. After Grindiwald there won’t be anything to disrupt the wizarding world. People won’t be so scared. My parents won’t fall into his hands...We  _ have _ to make this work. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, dove right into that one huh? Hopefully, this explains why Tom wasn't really nice before.


	8. 8

Riddle POV

  
I smiled fondly to myself, staring at the gift Harry and Draco gave me. It had been several weeks now since we had gotten together and we hadn't done anything other than kissing. Well, they kissed me, I had lost all control and yet I was surprised by how much it didn’t bother me. I did wish that we could do more, but if I wanted them to stay I had to listen to them as much as I hated it. Draco was just too cute not to fuck and Harry was too much of a brat not to punish! It was a little maddening that I couldn't do anything. We had already set up ground rules and I had proved myself trustworthy. They were only torturing me at this point. 

Harry had the idea to get a picture of us, and Draco had been in charge of taking it. I never knew they were trying to take pictures, so it caught me off guard when they had given it to me. It was all three of us, Draco laying in the grass with his head on my lap and Harry with his arm slung over my shoulder. We looked peaceful and content, it truly was a fantastic photo. I set it inside my trunk only to find a note. 

  
_‘Come to the third floor._   
_We’re waiting for you.’_

Under it were directions, but I knew nothing was there. What were they playing at? I shrugged, deciding to go anyway just to see what they were doing. I changed into more comfortable clothing, Opting for a pair of black trousers and a black t-shirt. Much more informal than I was used to, but I was tired from being pent up for weeks. 

When I reached the corridor I couldn’t help but be shocked. In the place of what was supposed to be nothing stood a tall door. This had to have been it, but why was this here? I stepped through with my wand out, ready for anything. What I wasn’t expecting was a small bedroom, almost overtaken by a large round bed. The sheets were silk and a beautiful shade of green. Sitting on top of the bed were Draco and Harry. I salivated at the sight of them.

Draco smirked, he must have known how good he looked. He wore a pair of black panties and a tight, see-through black shirt. It was cropped and the sleeves reached his wrists. 

Harry just wore a pair of red panties and a silk bathrobe to match. He looked down at the ground, his cheeks bright red.

I licked my lips, “Am I finally allowed to do something more than look?” I prayed to Merlin that the answer was yes.

Harry still refused to look at me, “Duh, arsehole, what do you think we dressed like this to play wizard’s chess?” 

Draco smacked his arm, “Harry!” I just chuckled darkly and stalked towards them.

  
I woke up with a start, sweat dripping off my body. Shit. It had been over two months and I hadn’t cum at all. I was trying to wait for them, but I just couldn’t wait anymore! _Those boys are really trying my patience_. Although how did I know about the door? Was it even real? Looking back it was the only part of the dream that seemed real. I’m sure it didn’t exist, but I decided to look tomorrow anyway just to be sure. I couldn’t have that room be real and not use it.

I slid into the bathroom and locked the door, not caring if anyone else had to use it. I needed to cum so bad it hurt. As expected when I pulled my dick out it was an angry red. I sighed in relief when I felt some friction. I usually wouldn’t do this, too unseemly, but I really couldn’t help it. All of the kisses drove me crazy. Draco was so sweet when he kissed, pouring his affection into each touch and swipe of the tongue. Harry was a little rougher and had even bit my lip more than a few times, and yet he managed to remain gentle. 

I groaned, my dick leaking precum making it easier to move my hand. I remembered how docile Draco had been, so cute when he cried and even cuter when he blushed. Harry had been tame, but still had a fight to him. It made me want to just fuck him so hard he couldn’t even think enough to fight. Oh, would he fight it, refusing to tell me how good it felt. Draco would just hide his face, whining as he rode me. Oh, him riding me would feel like a dream. He’d look so pretty, his back arched and his head thrown back. His pretty porcelain skin bright pink and sweaty. 

I almost cried out when I came, and just panted into my fist. That didn’t feel as good as when Harry had replaced my hand, but at the moment it was all I could hope for. 

Morning:   
Harry POV

“This isn’t going anywhere! There’s nothing here, just some musty old, outdated books that tell us nothing.” I fumed, refusing at that moment to read for even a second longer. It was ridiculous. It had been months and they had found nothing. Not even in the room of requirement!

Draco looked much more exhausted than I felt. He had been skipping meals and not sleeping. Whether it was because of those ‘night terrors’ or because of him researching I couldn’t say, “We’ll find something. We have to. If not we’ll find someone who can help us get home.”

“Do we want to go home?” 

Draco looked at me in shock, “Of course why wouldn’t we?”

I shrugged, “What’s there to go back to really? No parents and an abusive family? Friends who don’t listen? Dumbledor trying to shove this whole ‘chosen one’ thing down my throat? What about you? Do you really want to go back to a family who loves someone so evil and vile over their son? None of my friends, except the twins, accept you. I hate that it’s true but it is. Plus we have a chance to change the future. I mean I didn’t mean to fall in love with Tom Riddle, but if we manage to keep him away from the dark arts then Voldemort never becomes real!”

Draco looked more and more defeated as he listened, “I know. There’s nothing for me back home. But what other choice do I have? Stay here, fall in love, never have to worry about pureblood stigma, become a healer, and get married, and maybe even have kids? Stay here and have everything I could have ever wanted? If it all falls apart I can’t pick myself back up. I can’t take any more disappointment, Harry. I’m scared.” I put my hand on his and gave him a reassuring smile.

“I know. Me too, but we can be happy here. Why not stay?” Draco nodded stiffly and started putting books in stacks. I followed suit, holding them out when he was ready to float them to their shelves.

Draco turned to me with determination in his eyes, “So we’re staying here?” 

I grinned, “Yeah, how ‘bout it?”

“Then we need to tell Tom everything. He has to know, Harry.” 


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Abraxas learn a little more about what Draco could do, while Draco decides on what he should do next.

I frowned as the professor droned on, my mind somewhere else. It had been a few months since school had begun and we all started dating. In fact, tomorrow we were all supposed to go to Hogsmeade on a date. Tom was….different then I thought he’d be. While he was calculating and shrewd and not very nice, he could be sweet and was actually very funny. He had an amazing sense of humor, constantly making me laugh. Not many would really do that to be quite honest, but he could. I glanced over at him and smiled. 

His dark, curly hair had been getting a bit longer in the fringe area. He kept the sides short, but recently he didn’t have time to fully get it cut. Not that I would ever complain about it. He looked sexy. His dark eyes seemed intent on absorbing all the information on the board, his quill never stopped moving. I had thought I was smart, considering I was second in all my classes, but Riddle was even more so. He had a much bigger hunger for knowledge of all kinds, not just what he could use now. He was willing to learn anything and everything, so he was an amazing listener. While he still doesn’t exactly like muggles, he respects them to a certain degree now. I had been working on this with him, explaining how exceptional muggles were in their inventions and philosophes. I even got him to read a muggle book for the first time in years. He didn’t like it, nor do I think he understood it very well, but he did read it and that was progress. 

I glanced over at Harry, only to roll my eyes.  _ What a little shit. _ He had decided to take out his wand and was about to use it. Why? I couldn’t even begin to tell you. Thank Merlin we had decided to sit in the back, but I honestly almost regretted sitting next to him at all. I glared at him, but he ignored me and continued to raise his wand. When the professor turned Harry sent a spell flying towards Tom. When it hit him Tom merely raised his wand without looking and blocked the spell. Other than that there was no reaction. I gaped at Harry, while he just laughed quietly and turned back to his notes. 

I leaned sideways and whispered, “Harry, what the bloody hell is the matter with you?” 

He looked at me and laughed again, “You sound like Ron.” My face turned red so I just went back to my own notes and continued writing. I was hoping that I would get paired up with Harry next class. We had Defense Against the Dark Arts next, and we were learning about dueling. It’s the first day that we were paired up with no limitations to what we could use. Other than the obvious, of course. I was pleased when I was paired with Tom, narrowly avoiding Abraxas thankfully. Harry had no luck and begrudgingly stood in front of the platinum blonde. I did the same with Tom, although much more happily. 

“Scared, Riddle?” I used the same line from when I had dueled Harry in our second year, excited to hear his response. 

Tom smirked at me and gracefully lowered his wand, “Well isn’t someone hopeful?” I grinned as we both turned on our heels. So different from Harry’s, and yet quite the same in nature. I turned suddenly and threw a curse. Tom dodged it easily and threw one of his own, I blocked it with a spell of my own. I loved Tom’s grin in that moment, so carefree and full of keen interest. Wild abandon and even a hint of affection shown brightly in his beautiful features. We continued to dance, neither of us winning or losing. We appeared to be on the same level, but being well- _ me _ -I couldn’t have that. I blocked another spell with a raise of my eyebrow and prepared myself to take a hit. With how rapidly we were throwing spells they couldn’t have been very strong. The more difficult the spell, the more intricate or powerful, the more time it would take to cast. A spell such as  _ experiomous _ was almost too easy and provided no real difficulty in mastery or technique, therefore you can use the spell easily in a battle and be quite efficient. Tom and I were using almost equally easy spells, so they would not do much damage. While I could never beat Tom, nor could he beat me, using the normal paths, I could beat him using my knowledge of him and his character. 

With a final spell cast my way I made my way as though to block, but feigning fatigue I failed. The spell sent me backwards, merely a few feet from where I had been before. I didn’t move other than breathing heavily, as though it was difficult to do so. I know I looked fragile, especially since my robes were a tad too big, so it was quite plausible that the spell would affect my body greatly. I had suffered much worse, so this spell did not affect me quite as much as it probably should have. 

I could hear Tom gasp and begin to run towards me. Without bringing attention to my wand I held up an empty hand to where the sound came from. I cast a spell blindly, thankfully the sudden pause and indignant intake of breath alerted me that I had indeed succeeded. I sat up easily, thankfully catching Tom’s wand in my hand. I stood up, brushing myself off, only to look up and be taken aback. The boy with whom I had begun to fall in love had taken to staring at me with wide eyes. He looked almost mesmerized, bewitched by some power greater than his own. A look of pure, unadulterated love and affection. 

  
  


Letting out a shaky breath I spoke clearly, “Do you surrender?” Tom nodded, finally looking down and holding out his hand. I smiled and threw his wand over to him. He caught it as easily as I did, if not with more surprise. 

Well, he may have been more surprised I certainly wasn’t. I’ve spent years studying and training with my father and his friends. Practicing with such cruel Death Eaters made dueling with a normal student easy. When it comes to experience and precision I had the upper hand, but when it comes to raw strength and power Tom was obviously much more capable. I need to train more in order to even attempt to match his strength, but until then I only need more speed and precision in the middle of a heated battle. After all, I wasn’t second only to Hermione for nothing. 

Tom, having finally gotten up, stood next to me and spoke quietly, “After that little performance I’m really tired of waiting, but it’s still up to you. Just know this,” He turned to me and stared me down, “I’ll be waiting as long as it takes, but please. Don’t make me wait too long.” He walked off, leaving me in retrospective silence. He might be right, we’ve been making him wait for so long. I felt it was for the right reasons, but some of my reasoning was selfish and I knew that. I let my fear affect my judgment, sure Tom should never have taken advantage but to let him wait with no direction is more than a little cruel. It’s almost Christmas, maybe Harry and I should start getting Tom’s Christmas present ready. 

I smiled to myself, “HARRY!” The once-raven whipped his head around, and I suppose the look in my eyes told him all he needed to know based on the sudden apprehensive look he gave me. I shook my head and waved my hand slightly, he just smiled and nodded in response. I nodded too. 

“Yo, Pond” I turned with a polite smile on my face, only to grimace when I saw who was calling me. 

“Oh, hullo Malfoy.” 

He grinned at me, his long hair waving over his face, “I was wondering, I heard you and Riddle were an item!” 

I frowned, “As well as Harry, yes. And that was not a question.” I could barely keep the complete and utter contempt out of my tone, although I knew I didn’t sound too pleased.

Abraxas looked surprised, but seemed to recover quickly, “Wow! I didn’t think they could ever get along!” I nodded in agreement and just watched Harry Duel. We were supposed to duel until class ended, but Tom didn’t seem to want to, “Hey, since Riddle won’t duel you anymore, you need a new partner?” He pointed at himself and grinned again. What an idiot.

I nodded and walked towards an open spot and waited for him. Abraxas grinned even wider and ran over. As we set up I couldn’t but think what a waste of time this would be, not only that but I really am starting to hate this horrid blonde. 

As he threw his first spell towards me I realized how basic his attacks were, and yet he believed his attacks to be amazingly strong when really they were just average. It made me unbelievably angry that he thought his feeble attacks would be enough to beat me. I grit my teeth hard and threw a flurry of nonverabl spells at him, not only taking away his wand but completely annihilating him in the process. I wanted to make him pay for being an idiot. I wanted him to suffer through a terrible defeat, something that will completely destroy him. 

As Abraxas fell to the ground I realized I might have overdone it. My lust for power and complete domination over my enemies got me, I completely destroyed this other boy. And I only did it because he got on my nerves, am I just like my dad? 

The blonde looked so discouraged I ended up going over to him and holding out my hand, “Hey, I’m sorry, I think I was a little harsh there!” Abraxas looked up at me, tears never falling from his eyes, just clinging to his lashes. He gingerly took my hand and let me pick him up. It took a second until he helped me. He was far too heavy for me to hold on my own. 

I smiled at him, “Hey, just don’t get on my nerves again,” I narrowed my eyes, letting him know my smile wasn’t to be nice, “And you’ll be just fine, ok?” I took my hand back and walked off towards Tom. I smiled to myself. Sure, I wasn’t that nice and I felt kinda bad, but in the end I humiliated my opponent. And that’s the best feeling in the world. 


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom begins to think about the past, and decides on the future.

Watching Draco as he annihilated Abraxas made me want to grin. One of my boyfriends was able to not only defeat one of the best duelers in our grade, but almost made him cry in just a few minutes. The strawberry blonde really was an impressive opponent, I could barely keep up with him. The way he moved made it seem almost as though he had direct experience in dueling, and not just with students just learning either. Now that I thought about it, I never asked how their parents had died and why they had come here. Where were they even living now? The closest orphanage was my own, and they didn’t have any living family from what they’ve told me. I really must ask them when I get the chance, perhaps tonight. Although everyone in our dorms decided to play that muggle game once again, Abraxas just couldn’t seem to keep away and has thoroughly convinced everyone of how fun it is. The game was boring after Draco went to bed that last time we had played, and I retired not too long after that. 

There are many differences between muggles and wizards, but the romantic relationships are of the more unexpected differences. I grew up around muggles, and was always told to believe that a romantic relationship should only be between one man and one woman. I never much cared for women, they were too soft and just- Well I’ve never liked them very much that was for sure. It wasn’t until I got to Hogwarts that I realized why I felt that way, and the wizarding world allowed me to explore those feelings. They are open to any type of relationship, within reason of course. So being attracted to men or multiple people at once was perfectly fine in wizarding society. Most of the boys in our dorms explored regularly, so a game such as ‘Seven Minutes in Heaven” would be popular. 

I looked up, breaking myself out of my thoughts only to see Draco walking towards me, “Draco, Darling, how was the match?” I gave him a side smile and tilted my head.

He rolled his eyes, “It was so easy it bordered on stupidity. He really is an idiot.” I laughed and agreed. Without even thinking the blonde dropped down onto the chair and sighed. 

He looked tired. I knew he hadn’t been sleeping very well, or at all really. He refuses to talk about his night terrors with neither me or Harry. Every night was the same. He would fall asleep, and while all would be fine for a few hours, eventually he would scream until we woke him up. He’s taken to sleeping with me, but the screaming still doesn’t stop, it just makes it easier to calm him down after an episode. I feared it had something to do with his past and his father. I remembered how when he spoke of his parents, Draco spoke with such resigned anger and even hatred when his father came up. Getting any answers would be difficult, or even impossible considering how stubborn he could be. He really was obstinate sometimes.

“You really need to sleep more, perhaps a sleeping potion could help,” Draco just grimaced and nodded mutely, “You have a thing against potions?” 

“No, not really. It’s just my godfather was a potions master and tried out different sleeping potions on me to try and help. None of them worked, despite how amazing he was they were never right.” He took on a wistful look when he spoke of the former potions master, it was cute.

“What was his name?”

Draco looked taken aback, but spoke quickly, “Severous,” Draco smiled to himself and slowed down, “He was the only good adult in my life. The only who cared about what I wanted, and he never doubted that I could achieve and find success in life. He wasn’t very nice, that was just his personality, but I knew he cared about me. He never liked Harry much though! Said he was too much like his dad, but I knew he secretly liked Harry. He approved of our friendship.” He chuckled softly and fell silent. He seemed to hold so much affection for the man.

I frowned, “I realized something, you know. I don’t know much about your past, nor Harry’s,” Draco’s eyes widened with understanding and grit his teeth, “How did your parents die? You never said.” 

“Well...we lived in a village that was attacked by Grindiwald’s followers. They were killed, we were out hanging in the woods nearby so we survived.”  _ Liar. _

I stood up suddenly, “If you don’t want to say, fine, but don’t insult me by lying.” I left Draco sitting down, walking out the door at a leisurely pace. When I was out of sight I began to run, not watching where I was going. Not like I could anyways with my vision turning red. I was unbelievably angry. How  _ fucking dare _ Draco lie to me. And so blatantly too, almost as if he were mocking me. Before long I slowed down and found myself in that corridor from my dreams. The one with the secret room. I kept walking towards where I remembered the door being, but I only found more walls. There was nothing.  _ Damn, I’m so angry that I thought my dream might have been real.  _

I hoped more than anything to be somewhere else, somewhere where I didn’t feel this anger, this awful feeling of betrayal. I slammed my fist into the wall, but it felt different. Instead of the rough wall I was accustomed to I felt something smooth and even a bit warm. When I looked up I gasped. The door was there, almost as if I were in the dream again. Grinning, I swung the door open and walked in. Inside was a cozy room with rugs, couches, and even a table with small chairs by it. Surrounding everything were piles of books, parchment, and quills. There was even a snack table with drinks as well. Everything needed for an intense study session, exactly what I needed right now. 

After I started dating Draco and Harry I forgot all about my goals and ambitions, they made it so easy to forget about them. I need to continue with the knowledge I had gained from this summer. After killing my father I found out that I was the heir of Slytherin, and knew I needed to find the chamber. I forgot all about all of it! All because of what? A couple of boys that wouldn’t even tell me the truth? Who would lie to me? I needed loyal followers, and now I know that they didn’t fit the bill. I need to jumpstart the plan I had been working on. My Death Eaters and I need to start meeting again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's so short! Although I figure that this little cliffhanger of mine will be even worse than the chapter being short.


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry need to come clean.

I felt the urge to scream, to cry, to do anything other than just sitting here and wait for class to be over.  _ He knows. _ I need to tell Harry, “HARRY! GET YOUR STUPID ASS OVER HERE.” Harry spun around in shock, getting hit by a spell that sent him to the ground. Despite how worked up I was I still laughed. Scowling he made his way over to me all while stomping, “Stop being a brat and listen. Tom asked about how our parents died, I told him the lie but I hesitated. He saw, he knows I lied.” I knew my bitterness seeped into my voice, but I really couldn’t help it.

Harry sighed, “I figured this would happen. I mean, we had to tell him eventually anyway,” He sat down, “We’ll go to the Room of Requirement and tell him there.” So, he had been planning this. I guess I should have seen this coming, but I hated the thought of telling him. 

I nodded, “Ok. We can’t hold anything back, and if he responds badly we can’t let him leave the room. We might have to-” I choked on the next words, finding them too difficult to say. It was an awful thought, to be forced to obliviate Tom’s mind of us and what we told him. We’d lose him forever if he didn’t take this well. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


We never got the chance to talk to Tom. He started avoiding me the rest of the day, choosing instead to sit with Harry as Abraxas announced that we were to play “Seven Minutes in Heaven”. I sat on my own bed with burning shame. 

Abraxas grinned, “Your turn, Pond! You ready?” I rolled my eyes and reached for the bottle. As it spun I secretly hoped for Harry or Tom. With Harry, I could at least have a little fun, and with Tom, I could have my chance to talk. Unfortunately, It landed on Abraxas. 

I internally groaned, “Do I really have to? You all know that I am currently in a relationship, so this doesn’t seem proper.” 

I could see Tom smirk as he spoke, “It’s ok,  _ Darling _ , I won’t be mad, besides. We can’t have you ruining the game Abraxas so carefully planned out, now that would be rude.” The dark, sadistic look in his eye told me there was an unspoken threat behind his words. I royally screwed up when I lied to him, in his eyes I must have betrayed him. I needed to follow his orders, I don’t want to make him anymore upset. 

Abraxas stood suddenly and started to pull me over to the bathroom, “Come on, Pond! We can have a little fun, huh?” In response, I merely grit my teeth, even when the door closed and the silencing spells took place I said nothing. I remember my grandfather being a cruel, spite filled man. I always like him, however, I think because he knew what he was doing and had a reason for everything. Apparently, when he was young he had been a fool, and right now he really pisses me off. 

I spoke slowly, choosing my words carefully, “Look, Malfoy I-” I was cut off suddenly by a mouth clamping over my own. I had been looking at the ground, so I hadn’t seen the blonde move in time. I struggled under him as he pressed against me harder. While I admit he had some skills when it came to snogging, he certainly wasn’t brilliant by any means. I could feel myself start to panic. Not only was someone forcing themselves on me, but it was also my own grandfather! My head spun as my panic continued to rise, I could feel my other senses being drowned out. I was swimming amidst a pool of worry, of regret, of panic, and of intense fear. 

Just as I could feel my fear and panic overwhelming me, the force above me was suddenly gone. I opened my eyes, when had I closed them? I could barely see through the tears, but another boy with dark hair had replaced the blond in front of me. Wait no, the blonde is gone. Where did they go? Who was the dark-haired boy? What is happening?  _ I can’t think! _

“Draco.” The firm voice broke through the terror and grounded me. I looked up and saw Tom. He stood there, an unreadable expression on his handsome features. 

I sobbed in relief, “Tom, I-” 

“Harry, help him over to his bed. I’ll take care of this piece of garbage.” He walked away, leaving Harry and me. How did things spiral out of control so quickly? How did Abraxas lose all of his common sense, with no regard for consequences? 

Harry rushed forward, wiping the tears from my eyes, “Draco! Are you ok?!” With a snarl, I tore out of his grip and stormed out into the dorms.  _ He can’t just walk away from me. _

Without another word, I grabbed a hold of Tom, “Come along Harry! We have things to attend to!” I could hear Harry scramble behind me. 

Tom nearly screeched and pulled on my arm in a feeble attempt to get me to let go, “What do you think you’re doing!” I glared at him for a moment, enough to shut him up. As we headed towards the ROR(Room of Requirement) Tom grumbled behind me and Harry, for once, kept quiet. When we reached it the door appeared and opened easily for us. I locked the door and threw Tom inside.

The Raven sneered, “What is your problem! I’m the one who should be mad at you-” 

“Shut up.” Although he sputtered, Tom said nothing else. The room was small, cozy, and one wall was filled with blankets and pillows. The other wall had a large bed and nightstands standing there proudly. Thankfully there was a table and chairs, large enough to fit us and yet small enough to not take up much room, “Sit.” I followed my own order, as did the other two. In an attempt to keep myself calm I let out a long, drawn-out breath. 

I finally looked up at Harry, who gave me a thumbs-up, and at then at Tom, “I lied. I’ll admit that. I was scared to say the truth, in fact, I still am. I’m terrified,” Tom started to visibly relax, but kept his mental guard up, “We are not from this time, we come from 1994. There was an explosion in a room with a timekeeper and we were sent here.” I let the information sink in. Tom took it all in stride, believing me since he could tell when I lied. 

Tom hesitated, “You mean to tell me you are from almost 40 years in the future?”

Harry nodded, “Yeah. Crazy, huh? We had to get fake ids and papers in Knockturn Alley. My real name is Harry Potter, This is Draco Malfoy.” I cringed at the introductions.

Tom’s eyes bulged out of his head, “ _ Malfoy _ ? You mean to say Abraxas is your…”

“Grandfather, yes,” I shivered at the thought, “We came to Hogwarts to get information so we could get back, but we’ve long since given up on that. We never planned on meeting you, or falling love with you.” My face burned at the word love.

He narrowed his eyes at me, “You want me to believe that all of this,” He gestured to all of us, “Was an accident?”

Harry laughed, “Well, yeah! I mean, I never wanted to fall in love with the young version of the man who murdered my parents!” 

“Harry!” I swatted his arm and then shoved head down like Severous would do. Harry gasped and rubbed his neck, glaring at me.

Tom went white, “I did what?” I could see him start to shake.  _ Is he losing it? _

I rushed to answer, “You became less than human and ended up killing a ton of people, including Harry’s parents when he was a baby. You split your soul and became insane, but you didn’t do anything. Not yet anyway, and you won’t as long as you don’t split your soul!” I could tell Tom was about to either freak out, kill us, or cry. I just sat there and put a hand over his. He squeezed back as though his life depended on it. After a few minutes, he asked more questions, and we answered them. Over time he started looking less pale, and eventually, he looked normal. It was a relief that he seemed to be taking this well. 

He looked at me, after he had run out of questions, and took on a much more playful look, “So, now that I know everything. It’s time to figure out your punishment.” 

Harry laughed while I just felt confused, “But you understand now why I had to lie!” 

He just shook his head, “No, you never had to lie. It was easier than just telling me you weren’t ready. You should know by now that I don’t like liars. Any ideas Harry?” 

Harry just laughed, “No I don’t, I think that’s more your department. Besides, I think we’re ready for whatever now, as long as you follow the rules we talked about.”

Tom just waved him off, “Yes, yes, I understand. How about a nice old fashioned spanking?” He stood suddenly and walked over to a bedside table and opened it. He pulled out lube and some restraints and set them on the bed, “Remove your uniform and come here.” It was an order, that much was obvious. The question was, do I listen? I believed myself to be ready, and he would stop if I asked. I couldn’t help but think of Abraxas, but Tom was different. Right?

Harry sensed my hesitation, “Sir, he might not be ready for a punishment.” How he slipped into the role so easily was beyond me, you’d think he’d have a much more difficult time. 

Tom looked over and smiled slightly, “Ah yes, Abraxas. How unfortunate. Well, another time perhaps! For now,” He walked over, passion burning in his eyes, “We’ll start with what I call a Pleasure Session. It’ll help us learn what each person likes and allow for trust to be built at the most basic level.” He stopped in front of me, tilting my head to look at him. He smirked and kissed me softly. He pulled away not too long after. As I looked into his eyes I realized something. Brewing beneath the innocence and loving gaze, was the hint of something much darker. Something that needed to be kept in check. But there was something else there too. It made me feel warm, loved.

_ Damn, well I can’t really say no now. Can I? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget about Tom and his Death Eaters! How will everything work out? Will Tom Riddle still become Voldemort? Or will Draco and Harry help him to realize that they are all he needs? We'll see! XD


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: VERY INSENSE SMUT. PLEASE BE WARNED.

As I stared into his eyes I let myself relax, “Please.” I couldn’t even begin to tell you what I was asking for. Most likely I was asking for more, or for his promise to be true. Tom smirked and walked back to the bed. He whispered something in Harry’s ear, so quiet I couldn’t hear him., but it sounded suspiciously like that snake talk. He shrugged off his robes, he had never taken off his clothes since it had been so early and then took off his shoes. Tom took off his tie, rolled up his sleeves, and sat at the edge of the bed. He looked every bit the Master he was. I looked over at Harry but he just smiled.  _ Little Brat. _

My tongue felt too big for my mouth, my body too hot, my skin too tight. Perhaps it was this feeling, or rather the possibility of feeling this, that made it so I had never felt interested in any sexual pursuits. This feeling of being out of control, with only my desire and passion there to guide me, was terrifying. And yet, Tom was right there. I didn’t have to be in control, because he was. He could think for me, tell me what to do and how to do it. All I had to do was listen and obey. The fact still remained, however…

“To-Master?” That single word was a heavy presence in my mouth, burning as it made its way up my throat. When it left my body screamed in relief. I enjoyed this feeling, the utter agony of pure humiliation and submission. 

Tom smiled, “Yes, Darling?” 

I shivered at the name, “Um, I’ve never...well what I mean to say is that...I haven’t had an orgasm in years.” The last of it rushed out, leaving me breathless. I needed to tell him because I didn’t believe that I could hold back if he asked me to. I could already feel my arousal becoming too much to bear.

Tom’s eyes widened, his smile turning into an almost psychotic grin, “Really? And why is that?” 

Shame teasingly burned my cheeks and the tips of my ears, “I barely even got hard most of the time. I’m not sure why...but I know that I had much more important things to worry about and do. Maybe that’s part of it. I just was never really in the mood.” 

“And yet that does not seem to be the case now?” 

I shook my head, “No. It’s almost too much, I-” A hand ghosting over my erection made the words die in my throat. I leaned back and sighed contently. Harry pulled my erection out easily and began to pump my member. I moaned as he twisted the head slightly before using another hand to play with one of my nipples.  _ So that’s what Tom had told Harry. _

I whined as he moved his hand faster, I couldn’t hold back anymore, “H-Harry! Please I-” He stopped, leaving me panting against him and whining from the lack of friction as he moved his hand from me. 

Harry leaned into my ear to whisper, “Do you like that, Draco?” He playfully bit my neck. I could feel his grin against my skin.  _ How is he so good at this? Well, he did date Cedric and had that thing with the twins right before they got together. _

I nodded frantically, “Please, please, please let me cum I can’t take-” I moaned loudly, cutting myself off, as Harry started the pace back up. I was so close I couldn’t stand it, I couldn’t hold back. Just as I was about to cum Harry stopped again. 

Tom smiled as I whined, “Come here, Darling. I’ll help you,” I practically sobbed as I wobbled my way over to him. He guided me to sit on his lap facing him, my knees on either side of his hips. Harry walked over and sat beside Tom, “Harry be a dear and prep that for me.” I never saw what it was. I was too far gone, but Harry looked excited. 

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, “Mast-Master, please! I can’t I can’t I can’t.” The feeling of absolute pleasure was slowly turning into pain as my release was being again denied. 

Tom shushed me and started to pump me, “Oh my sweet Darling, you can cum,” I choked on a sob and could feel the pleasure mounting, something in my stomach coiling and becoming tight, “ _ Cum for me. _ ” My body reacted to the whisper and white, nearly clear cum spurted out of the tip of my cock. I whined as Tom continued to move his hand along my shaft. 

“Please too much!” I couldn't say much more through my pants and moans. 

Tom grinned, “Aw, is it too much for you? You’re going to come again before the night is over, I’m just trying to help you along faster!” He was sadistic! I could tell he enjoyed the way my body writhed underneath him, the way my moans pitched up into whines, the way tears streamed down my cheeks. 

Tom paused as Harry spoke, “Daddy! I want a turn with Draco, please?” He sounded just like the brat he was. I liked the idea of reprieve, but how would Tom respond?

The raven seemed to think about it and then smirked, “Alright, Draco lay down next to me. Harry,” He addressed him as I moved to follow his order, “Prep Draco and use that if you would.” So Tom would be telling Harry what to do, he’s not in control of me after all. Tom would still be the one giving orders. 

I looked up at Harry and smiled back at him, but soon dropped it as I saw what he was holding. Harry held a plug in one hand, dripping with lube. It was clear, with a pretty dark green gem at the end. The sides had ridges and were a tad larger than what I thought I could handle. 

_ Did he plan to use that on me? Why oh why did I let myself get into this situation? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that Harry has gotten more involved, how will he fair?


	13. NOT A CHAPTER

I just wanted to make an announcement about the direction of this story in the future. By this point, it's obvious that I intend this fanfiction to be quite smutty. However, I also do not want smut to be the main focus of this story. Each character has issues that need to be resolved, and I also know that them changing the timeline so obviously can result in unknown consequences for the future. In fact, this could completely erase this timeline entirely. But don't worry! I will explain this eventually when it becomes relevant in the story. I also am having a bit of trouble getting this written out since school has started up, so please note that updates will be more spread out. 

Thank you for all the comments and kudos! They really help and kept me going as I wrote the story. I even changed my delivery of one chapter based on a comment I received on the previous chapter, and because of that my new version of the chapter did very well! I love and appreciate each and every comment, Kudo, bookmark, and hit! Thank you, everyone, I love you all!


End file.
